


We Sip the Wind Through Lips of Lust

by wentzportatrash



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: BDSM, Bottom!Pete, Dom/sub, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, rushed awful writing, shitty dialouge, top!gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentzportatrash/pseuds/wentzportatrash
Summary: "Don't hold back. I want it to hurt," the adrenaline coursing through Pete's blood making him just the right amount of daring to get what he wanted. What he needed.-in which Pete gets Gabe to hurt him, and Gabe thinks he likes it - that's literally it-title from Pools by Glass Animals





	We Sip the Wind Through Lips of Lust

"Don't hold back. I want it to hurt," the adrenaline coursing through Pete's blood making him just the right amount of daring to get what he wanted. What he needed. He could see the change in Gabe, his eyes got a little darker, his grip on Pete a little tighter. 

"Did I fucking say you could speak?" Gabe's voice alone was daunting, a shiver ran through the shorter man. 

"No, you didn't," Pete replied, purposefully baiting him. A slap landed across his face, Pete choked back a moan. 

"No, what?" Gabe commanded, running his hand down the exposed body of the other.

"No, sir, you didn't, sir," Pete whined, arching into the touch. 

"Good boy," the dominate of the two, caressing his cheek where he’d hit it, before moving back and appreciating the picture in front of him. Pete was spread out against his bed, hands and ankles tied to it.  
It was all Pete's idea, of course it was. He'd started sending links to the other man's email late one night. It wasn't until the next morning that Gabe had seen it, and the following night that he pieced together what it meant. 

One plane ticket and rushed conversation later, and Pete was in New York, stating his safe word and watching Gabe with wide eyes as he was stripped and tied down.  
Gabe had never done anything like this before. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't stayed up all night after Pete sent that email, watching clips and reading about how he could make his best friend feel good. The lines between best friend and fuck buddy were always blurred, now more than ever. 

Anyway, Pete was breathtaking. Staring up at him, his lips parted, waiting for whatever Gabe would give to him. His inner thighs were littered with fading red marks from the experimental work Gabe had tried with the leather riding crop. Gabe had tried it on his own leg, watching the way color bloomed in its wake, and out of all the toys Pete had brought with him, he decided he liked that one the best. 

"You look so pretty, baby," he mused, dragging the crop's head lightly down Pete's stomach, adjusting his balance where he kneeled between his spread legs.  
"Such a pretty slut," Gabe watched his face as he flicked his wrist, the crop landing on Pete's thigh again. Watched the way he writhed in place, arching his back a little, and trying to keep his noises quiet. 

"Stay still, keep your mouth shut. Just be a good boy for me," Gabe spoke quietly, his voice soft around the edges. He struck his sensitive thighs again, liking the way it made Pete squeeze his eyes shut and bite his lip to keep from moaning. 

After what seemed like sufficient punishment for speaking out, Gabe moved on. He dragged the leather fringe of the crop feathery light over Pete's length, the slightest contact making him whine high in his throat. Gabe let it go, considering Pete technically didn't open his mouth, and since he really didn't know anything about this dynamic. He found he was just tending to do what felt right, what it seemed like Pete needed from him. 

Gabe paused in touching him at all for a moment, watching him squirm, meeting his gaze, “Tell me what you want.” Pete hesitated, opening his mouth but not letting anything out. 

“You have permission, baby. Tell me, now,” He repeated himself, moving up Pete’s body to have a knee on either side of his torso, fingertips running down his arms from where they were tied to the headboard. 

“I,” Pete began, his voice was rough, clearing his throat and starting again. “I need more, sir, please,” his breathing was heavy, licking his lips and closing his eyes as Gabe moved his touch to caress his face. 

“You want more of it hurting, or you want it to hurt even more?” He asked curiously, brushing his thumb over Pete’s cheekbone. 

“Both,” leaning into the touch, catching himself seconds later, “sir.” 

Gabe just nodded, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He moved to not be on top of him anymore, carefully untying Pete’s wrists, and then his ankles, seeing the imprints on them and wondering how much he fought against the restraints without Gabe noticing. 

“On your stomach,” he decides, watching as Pete obeyed quickly, laying down and raising his arms habitually. Gabe smiled to himself at that, retying his wrists to the headboard, leaving his ankles free, before getting up to try something else Pete brought to him. 

He brushed his fingers over the selection, stopping at a pretty flogger. With a glance back to Pete’s eager expression, he picked it up, feeling the weight in his hand and twisting his wrist around. Gabe tested it out on his arm, smiling satisfied and making his way back to Pete. 

Gabe returned to where he was before, on his knees hovering over the other, watching him itch with anticipation. He twisted the flogger in his hand in circles, the ends of it dancing lightly down Pete’s back. Dragging the strips of leather down to his legs, all the way to his feet, he was daring the other man to move, give him reason to start play. 

“I want you to thank me, after every five,” he said, his voice low, leaning down to press a kiss to the back of Pete’s neck. “Got it?” 

“Yes, sir,” he replied quietly, controlling his breathing. 

Gabe moved his wrist a bit in practice, moving farther back so he could control where his swing landed. He took a breath, moving his wrist to land on Pete’s back, moving his arm back right as it landed on his skin, marks already blooming on his skin. Pete gasped against the bed, his head turned to the side, trying to steal glimpses of him. 

Before he knew it, he was hearing Pete’s voice, already sounding raw, “Thank you, sir,” the strain evident on him. Gabe kissed down his spine, the area avoided by his hits, trying to keep the doses of praise more than that of pain. Pete could take more, he could see it on his face, so more is what Gabe gave him, varying where they landed, not giving him a pattern to anticipate each one. 

It was his fourth time thanking him, when Gabe decided Pete was done, seeing moisture start to gather in the corner of his eyes. He moved off of him, setting the flogger down on the bedside table. Squatting down by the edge of the bed, he stroked the side of Pete’s face, “I think you’re all done for today, yeah?” 

Pete closed his eyes, leaning into his hand and catching his breath, “I can take more,” he insisted. 

“You’re done. And stubborn,” Gabe added, standing and untying his wrists, “I think you might just deserve a reward,” he mused, looking into Pete’s eyes and wondering how deep into subspace he was, trailing his hand down his stomach and thigh. 

Pete arched up into his touch, his body aching for relief, “Please,” he whimpered as Gabe ghosted over his throbbing cock. 

“Please, what?” He teased, moving both of his hands to trace down Pete’s hips, holding him down as he trailed kisses down his chest to his hip bones. 

“Please, sir, God, fuck,” his voice sounding more desperate than ever, Gabe smiled, looking up at him and letting him babble as he licked up the underside of his length, his tongue flat against him.

Pete bit back a moan, his hand pushing through Gabe’s hair and holding onto him. “You can make noise, baby,” he decided, stroking Pete with one hand and biting at his hip, hoping to leave a mark, “you’ve been such a good boy,” to which Pete immediately started making small noises in his throat. 

Gabe rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock, looking up at Pete with a predatory glint in his eye, “So hard for me,” he commented absently, before taking him into his mouth, working up a rhythm quickly. 

Pete was falling apart above him, bucking into his mouth and whining high in his throat, begging for release right off the bat. Gabe worked him fast, curious as to how far along he could get him in such a short amount of time, he pulled off, his lips feeling swollen already. “Do you want to come?” He asked tauntingly, his other hand moving to touch at his balls. 

“Please, sir, pleasepleaseplease,” Pete begged, his toes curling. 

“Hmm, I dunno,” Gabe teased him, knowing all the anticipation throughout the night was filling Pete to the brim with desire. He waited a little longer, stroking him leisurely, snaking his hand down to touch himself at the same pace, before growing in intensity and taking Pete all the way into his mouth, giving him control to thrust and leading him right to the edge. 

Pulling away, he kept stroking his cock at the same speed, finishing himself off with a moan against his skin. Coming down from his high, “Come for me, now Pete,” he commanded, watching Pete hurtle over the edge of orgasm, his sounds quieting as he came with a shiver running through his body. 

Gabe worked him through it until he was too sensitive to be touched anymore, kissing his thigh adoringly and wiping himself clean. 

After a little bit of quiet, Gabe moved to be lying next to him, petting his hair gently and giving him space to calm down. Pete turned to kiss him, “Thank you, papi,” he mumbled against his lips. 

Gabe reluctantly got up, retrieving a warm wash cloth and some lotion, returning to the bed. He cleaned them both up, gently turning Pete over and cleaning the stripes of red contrasting against his tanned skin. Gabe took to massaging his body with lotion, gently running his fingers over the sensitive parts of his back, hearing Pete hum happily as he finished up aftercare. 

“Get some sleep, mi amor,” he whispered, pulling a blanket over them and wrapping his arms around Pete, pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> okay guys I know nothing about realistic/safe BDSM so feel free to correct me if this is all kinds of awful....this is bound to have a lot of mistakes I wrote it all in one sitting because I saw a prompt and dear god why am I writing Wentzporta smut in the year of our lord 2017????? 
> 
> all of the usual disclaimer stuff - none of this happened, i own nothing, etc


End file.
